Behind The Bravery
by BensidyCity
Summary: Melaina Benson and Eli Stabler are as inseparable as ever. When a shooting occurs at their elementary school, they are forced to choose between life and each other. That's not the easiest decision to make when you're ten years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! This is the sequel to Behind The Brown Eyes. If you haven't read the original story, I recommend you start with that :)**

**Melaina and Eli are both 10 now and in the 5th grade. Not much has changed since the end of the last story, Blake is still out of the picture and Olivia is single.**

**Let the adventure begin...**

* * *

><p>"Mom! Where is my ipod?" Melaina asked, frantically looking through drawers around the house.<p>

"Wherever you put it last." I answered, trying to put her lunch together.

"Ya, thanks." She replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and closed the brown sac, setting on the counter.

"I never said I would be helpful." I stated, laughing as she grabbed her backpack and walked into the kitchen to get her lunch. She stuffed it in her backpack and I walked her downstairs to meet Kathy and Eli; Her ride to school.

"Bye, mom." She said giving me a quick hug.

"Have fun at school, don't chase too many boys around." I said, jokingly as I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" She insisted, walking out to the car. I waved goodbye as Kathy drove off with the kids. Now it was time for me to go arrest some criminals.

* * *

><p>I walked into the precinct, two coffees in hand, and sat down at my desk.<p>

"I see you have two cups there.." Elliot pointed out. I rolled my eyes and passed one over to him.

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have." He said, nonchalantly.

"You're right, I'll have both." I said, reaching out for the styrafoam cup.

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind taking it off your hands." He smiled, pulling it back towards himself. We sat there for a few minutes looking over paperwork when a call came in about a ten year old girl. We looked at each other and we both knew that neither of us were looking forward to this case.

* * *

><p>"Benson and Stabler, special victims." I said as we walked into the hospital. A cop was waiting for us at the entrance<p>

"Kyra Robbins, 10, probably raped but she won't say a thing. Her parents are on their way." I knew this was going to be hard on everybody. Kyra is in Melaina and Eli's class, one of the nicest kids I know. We looked into the window and saw her sitting at the edge of the bed with her feet dangling. Elliot stood back as I slowly walked in. I saw the look on her face and was reminded of what Melaina looked like when she was attacked; Completely blak with a straight line of tears running down her cheeks. She looked up and I knew that she recongnized me.

"You're Melaina's mom." She whispered with no emotion. I got a little closer to her but didn't want to scare her.

"You're right, Kyra, I am a police officer and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened today." I said, bending down to her level. She simply shook her head no and looked back at the ground.

"Okay, did you get hurt today?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She laid her head on my arm and began crying, I could feel her nodding against me.

"How did you-" I was about to ask a question when I was interrupted by two frantic parents, Stacey and Anthony, running in the room. Kyra tightened her grip on me and wrapped her arm around me, obviously scared from the sudden noises. I was getting ready to stand up when her mom slapped me, her ring being upside-down and catching my cheek.

"How could you let this happen? You are supposed to protect us!" Shee screamed. Elliot ran in and got Stacey calmed down then made his way back to me, catious of how Kyra would react.

"I'm fine." I told him as Stacey made her way to Kyra and took her in her arms.

"We'll give you a minute." Elliot said, leading me out of the room. I knew he was only doing this for me because we don't usually leave the room just after getting there. We saw the bathroom across the hall and stepped inside.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, wetting a paper towel and gently pressing it against my cheek.

"Ya. Ya, i'm fine." I said, putting my hand over his and pressing down harder on the paper towel. We got the cut to stop bleeding and made out way back to the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Melaina's POV<p>

"Mel, you're mom is working until late tonight so you're spending the night tonight." Mrs. Stabler told me, I wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Kay." I said, sadly. I haven't gotten to spend any _real_ time with my mom in forever. She is always at work or sleeping.

"Don't be upset, Mel, I don't get to see my dad very often either." Eli said to me.

"At least you have a dad. At least you have a family! See this," I yelled, pointing to the scar on my forehead, " I got that when my dad shoved me onto broken glass! So stop acting like you've got it so bad. I-"

"Melaina, calm down. We don't need to go remember what happened, ok?" Mrs. Stabler said calmly.

"Fine." I said, folding my arms and slouching back in my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter one! <strong>

**So just like before, all reviewers will get a shout out in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SVU**

**It feels so good to be writing disclaimers and responded to reviews again! My fanfiction vacation if over and I am happily ready to get back to writing. **

**Shout outs-**

**-Louise-Hey there first commenter :) I definately wanted to include that scene with Kyra's mom because I think it makes the story intersting from the beginning. Thanks for the comment!**

**-ImJazzyFe-DUH-Glad you're reading! Also glad to see a new commenter :)**

**-GabbyTheTwangel-Haha. I had chapter two done but i'm changing it to chapter three and adding a chapter :)**

**-Jessica-loves-Katie-I'm happy to see you back and reviewing! It's always fun seeing reviewers from the original story! :)**

**-Rhonda Petrie-Thanks to you this chapter has been written. I wasn't planning on doing much more with the Robbins case but you sounded like you wanted more. You just gave me an amazing idea for how this plays out :) THanks!**

**-Cliffhanger21-I will definitely try and add some Casey ;)**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Yay! One of my favorite reviewers is back! It was definitely irrational and that's what I think makes it interesting. How crazy a parent can get when their child is harmed. I'm going to address Melaina's emotions about her past later in the story. I'm also addressing Melaina's outburst this chapter. Kathy knew that it has been very hard for Melaina but she didn't want to make a scene in the car. Thanks for you're review! I love responding to your comments :)**

**-ViveLaDevochka-Yep :) It's also her personality. As we get more into the story, the readers will get to see more into her mind. I can make it more emotional for her this time because she is older and can express herself better.**

**Wow! Amazing responses to the first chapter! Thanks everybody!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

We walked into Elliot's house around 11:30 after checking out one last lead in the Robbins case. Kathy told me that Melaina and Eli were asleep upstairs. She and Elliot went into the kitchen while I made my way upstairs.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

Elliot followed Kathy into the kitchen and sat down at the table, resting his face in his hands.

"Hard day?" Kathy asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well it's not at the top of my favorites list."

"What happened?"

"Kyra Robbins, girl in Melaina's class, attacked earlier today. Her mom blamed us for what happened and took her anger out on Liv." He explained, not wanting to think about the case.

"So that's what the cut's from."

"Ya. I'm gonna go make sure they get out alright." Elliot said, standing up.

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

I looked into Eli's room and saw Eli in his bed and Melaina in her usual spot on his large bean bag chair. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Wake up, Melaina," I said softly. "It's time to go home." She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She stood up and walked downstairs, her eyes half open. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she made her way to the couch and laid down. I decided to let her rest for the few minutes I talked to Elliot and Kathy. They walked into the living room, Melaina's backpack in Kathy's hand, and handed me her stuff.

"How was she?" I asked, assuming it was going to be the typical _'Good, they did their homework, ate dinner, and played video games'_ answer.

"Definitely not her best day. She had an outburst in the car and was pretty quiet until after dinner." Kathy told me. Being quiet and independent was normal for her, yelling was not.

"Why did she freak out?"

"Eli was talking about how he understood how she felt not seeing you often because he doesn't see El too much either. Melaina started yelling about how he should just be happy that he has a dad. She mentioned the scar on her forehead and that was it. It's not a big deal, though, she was fine after dinner." Kathy explained.

"I'll have to talk to her. Thanks, Kath." I said, walking over to the couch. Melaina was sounds asleep again so I just decided to carry her. Elliot took her backpack and jacket while I picked her up. She was still the tiniest ten year old I had ever met. She was barely 4'2 and weighed about 50 pounds. That made her very easy to carry. I took her out to the car and got her buckled before slipping into the front seat and starting the drive home.

* * *

><p>Melaina woke up early today so I decided it would be a good time to talk to her about last night. We sat down on the couch and laid a blanket over us.<p>

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Kathy said that you got a little upset in the car on your way home from school."

"Eli make me mad."

"What did he do?"

"He said that he knows how I feel, but he doesn't. He has Elliot and Kathy and i only have you. I want a dad, too. It's not fair," She admitted. I put my arm around her and closed the small gap between us. She laid her head on my chest, something she rarely does, and let the tears fall. I held her tighter and placed a small kiss on her for

"Am I going to work with you today?" Melaina asked, every Wednesday she comes to work with me for an hour due to the late start at her school. It was her time to see Fin, Munch, Cragen, and, if she's lucky, Casey. I was debating whether to take her today or not because of the fact that Melaina knew our victim. Then I remembered that none of Kyra's family were planning on coming in until Nine AM at the earliest.

"You can come, but don't complain when we have to leave." I warned her, jokingly. She excitedly nodded and got ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, the next one is going to be very long to make up for this one :) Thanks again for all the reviews! I want to try to make it to 20 reviews this chapter. Not because i'm a review addict(which I am) but because it is a weird quirk of mine that makes me happy. On my last story, I could take whatever chapter I was one and add a zero and I would know how many reviews I had :) Again, a random quirk of mine. So I will update again once we get to 20 reviews! :)<strong>

****Please leave suggestions for what you want to see. Some of the suggestions on my previous stories changed the entire dynamic of the story and made it much better, so please let me know what you would like :)****

**My Twitter is SVUlover, follow me for more updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE SVU CHARACTERS-**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Did you like, read my mind? It think so.**

**-addicted2svu2010-I know what you mean about Melaina. I'm glad you can relate to the story in a way.**

**-betsy-Thanks! They are so cute together :) I will definately include plenty of Mel/Liv time.**

**-Rhonda Petrie-I know :( I wrote the last chapter really quickly and I have been super busy. Things are about to get crazy in the life of the Bensons and Stablers, you just wait and see ;)**

**-GothicDanger16-Thanks so much!**

**-RedBone-thsnk!**

**-Ummmm-I know, it was more of a filler chapter and i wrote it really quickly. This one will be better :)**

**-HurryUpAndUpdate-Sorry for my slow update! I really wanted to make it to 20 reviews, lol. I usually update within a week or less so the updates will start coming faster :) Thanks!**

**-ladybugsmomma-I will try and include Kyra a little more in the story. I wasn't planning on making the case a big part of the story, just some details. The big events are coming soon.**

**-BensonStabler-Thanks! I will update soon! Actually, now ;)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Gracias :)**

**-Jessica-loves-katie-You will like this chapter then.**

**Thanks for the reviews! It was a bit much asking for 20 reviews considering the fact that we only made it to 8 on the first chapter, but we did it! Thanks everybody! **

**Any and all commenters WILL get a shout out!**

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

It had been three long days and were no closer to solving the Robbins case. I hadn't had any time to spend with Melaina in almost two weeks. I knew she was getting tired of spending every day at Eli's and she was starting to ignore me. She was expecting her babysitter to pick her up from school today so when I pulled in, I was at least expecting a smile. But no, she just walked over and sat in her seat.

"Let me guess, you have a fifteen minute break so you're taking me to Eli's?" She asked sarcastically.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that. Second of all, I have the rest of today and tomorrow off." I told her, pulling out of the parking lot. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw her smiling.

"Really? No work at all?"

"None. Just me and you. So I say we order pizza and have a movie night. Sound good?" After ten minutes of driving, we pulled into our apartment complex. Melaina was already bolting up the stairs to do her homework before I was even out of the car. I slowly made my way up to our apartment and walked in, seeing Melaina sitting on the floor, doing her homework on the coffee table. I walked into my room to change out of my court clothes and I walked out five minutes later to see Melaina waiting at my door.

"Mom, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Whatever you want. Are you done with your homework?" I asked

"Yep!" She said excitedly. There was no way she finished all her homework in ten minutes. I walked over to the small pile of papers and checked them; Every thing was one hundred percent correct. I turned back around and saw Melaina sitting patiently on the couch, waiting to hear what I was going to say.

"Alright, to my great disbelief, you got it all done. Now the only thing you didn't realize is dinner isn't until five thirty and it is three thirty right now. What do you want to do?" I asked, smiling.

"Can we go to the mall and get a movie and a birthday present for Eli? His party is in three days, you know."

"You've only been reminding me every second I see you. Now go get ready while I make a phone call." I said, steering her down the hall. Once she was in her room, I called Elliot to ask if we were still on for taking Melaina and Eli to Central Park tomorrow. He said that Eli was excited and that he would bring a lunch for us all to eat there. I hung up and Melaina came out of her room and walked right up to me, giving me a hug. I naturally wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I missed you." She said, not letting go of me.

"I never stopped thinking about you." I told her, kissing her forehead and grabbing my purse. We took the elevator downstairs and made our way to the car.

After twenty minutes of non-stop chattering from Melaina, we pulled into the parking lot of the mall and walked inside. Melaina led me into target where she went straight to the video games section. It took her all of thirty seconds to figure out what she wanted to get him; Dragon Quest VI for Nintendo DS. I took the game out of her hands and read the back.

"Melaina, are you getting this for Eli's birthday so that he can play it or so that you can take his DS and play it yourself?"

"Both. It's all Eli talks about anymore." She said.

"And how do you know that Kathy and Elliot won't get this for him?" I asked, handing the game back to her.

"Because I told them not to." She told me, walking back to the front of the store to check out. We paid for the game then spent two hours wandering around the mall, trying on clothes, taking pictures, and looking for movies.

"Want to just eat dinner in the food court?" I asked because it was already almost six.

"Sure." She said. We made our way to the food court and began looking around. We were standing in line in Subway when Melaina grabbed my hand. I didn't think much of it until she walked to the other side of me and got as close to me as possible. I looked at what she was doing and I saw her looking across to the other side of the food court.

"You okay?" I asked her. No answer. Her hand was getting sweaty and she was holding on tighter. I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just eat at home." She said, pulling me out of line. I knew something was off so I went with her. She kept looking back and I was tired of wondering what was going on. I took her into the family restroom and locked the door. She was sweating and couldn't stand still. I placed my hands on her shoulders and stopped her from moving. I then bent down to her level and tried to get her to look at me.

"Melaina, what's going on?" I asked her, tipping her chin up to look at me.

"I-I recognized someone..." She said, on the verge of crying. She started taking shorted breaths and tears slipped down her face. I gently rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down; She didn't. Her legs started shaking as she obviously remember the incident from years ago. I picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Who was it, Melaina?"

"On-one of the guys that h-hurt me when...when I was f-five." She whispered, crying harder. I pulled her into my arms and held her against my chest until she could talk again. I didn't even know if she would remember that day. We never talked about it after they were sent to prison.

"How about we go home and talk about this, ok? I suggested.

"No, I want to talk to Kathy." She said. She talked to either Kathy or Elliot about everything, she probably feels more comfortable because she doesn't live with them. Although she could practically be another Stabler

"Kathy is working right now, Mel, what about Elliot?" I asked, she nodded her head and slipped off the counter. I opened the door and peeked outside, making sure he wasn't there. I put my arm around my daughter and held her tight. We walked out and quickly made our way to the car and I helped her in. I called Elliot and told him that we were on our way. We drove the short distance to his house and knocked on the door. Elliot answered and let us in. I walked upstairs and left Elliot and Melaina alone.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

I walked over to the couch with Melaina and sat down next to her. Olivia didn't tell me why she wanted to talk, just that she wanted to.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, making myself comfortable on the couch. Her bottom lip started trembling and she was about to cry. I scooted a little closer to her and waited for her to talk. She leaned into my arm and tears began to fall.

"What happened, Mel?" I asked, sincerely.

"I saw one of the guys from when I was little." She explained. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I wrapped my arm around her and let her relax a little bit.

"I didn't want to be scared." She admitted, "I wanted to be tough like you and my mom."

"Melaina, I don't think you could be any more like your mom. Your mom is the one of the bravest people I know, and so are you." I told her. I looked down and saw a small smile growing on her face.

"How else am I like my mom?" She asked.

"Well, you look just like her. You have beautiful brown eyes, your hair has natural highlights, and you have your mothers nose." I said, smiling. "Your mother hates pink and anything girly, just like you. Her best friend is a guy," I said, bending down to her ear, "that's me." I whispered, she laughed. "And your best friend is Eli. Well, at least I hope he us. Otherwise, he will be crushed." I joked, "Want to know more?" I asked, I could go on all day. Not surprisingly, she nodded her head.

"Your mom doesn't really like talking about what's bothering her. She keeps it all tucked away in her heart. Now, lucky for me, I can always tell what she is thinking even when she is trying to hide it. That's what makes us such good friends." I told her.

"I can tell if Eli is lying or not all the time. He is a pretty bad liar." Melaina admitted, looking up at me.

"I know he is. I also know that he cares about you a lot. He always comes and talks to me and Kathy if he thinks something is making you sad. And when you get hurt, he does everything he can to make you feel better."

"That's why he is my best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was more exciting for you guys :) All commenters get a shout out and three random commenters will get a preview of the next chapter :)<strong>

**Twitter-SVUlover**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-'mini clones.', i'm so going to call them that now! :) thanks so much for reviewing!  
><strong>

**-ladybugsmomma-i'm hoping they will have a lot more liv/mel time...and mel/el...and liv/el...and eli/mel... :)**

**-Cliffhanger21-thanks!**

**-Amy-I will gladly keep posting :)  
><strong>

**-Rhonda Petrie-Yep, it gets a lot more dramatic later on...**

**Hmm, five reviews? I was hoping for a few more. Oh well, thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it :) Maybe this chapter we will get a few more ;)**

**Any and all comments get a shout out!**

* * *

><p>After Melaina's talk with Elliot, we headed home. Elliot told me that he would let me know what Melaina said at work. We ordered our pizza then got pillows and blanket set up on the couch. The pizza arrived in fifteen minutes and we got out our plates and napkins.<p>

"Can we eat in the living room tonight?" Melaina asked, grabbing a slice and setting it on her plate. She knows very well that I never let her eat outside of the kitchen. But I decided that this was a special night.

"Alright, but go put your pajamas on first because I know you will not want to once the movie starts." I told her, she was in her room and back in two minutes. We decided to wait until it was dark to start the movie, that was it would feel like a 'movie theater', according to Melaina.

After eating, we made popcorn and I started the movie, then snuggled up next to Melaina under the blankets. She laid down with her head on my lap for the majority of the movie. Once it was over, she was fast asleep and I really didn't want to wake her. I grabbed my computer from the other side of the couch and checked my email, the news, and anything else to pass the time.

I was on netflix watching a movie around eleven thirty when Melaina began jerking around in her sleep. I set my computer down and laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Melaina, wake up, sweetie." I said, shaking her shoulders. It didn't help. She began shouting things like "don't touch me" and "please, stop." Then she called out for me. That broke my heart. My daughter was in the middle of a terrifying nightmare and was wanted me. She began sweating and throwing her arms around. I knew that holding her tighter would make it worse. I grabbed a cup of water from the coffee table and poured some onto the corner of the blanket before pressing the blanket to her forehead. She let out one more scream before her eyes flew open. Her breathing was heavy and I could tell that she was trying to figure out where she was.

"You're okay, Melaina, it was just a dream." I said as I sat her up into my arms. Her breathing began steadying but she was obviously crying. I held her for about a minute before she went back to being independent and stubborn. She stopped crying then sat up as if nothing had happened.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked, I was shocked by the question. She would never ask such a question unless she was scared out of her mind. Even at the worst times, she is somehow able to put her fears behind her and move on.

"Of course you can." I said, standing up and holding my hand out for her to take. We went into my bedroom and walked around to the empty side of the bed. I pulled the covers back and Melaina climbed in, gripping the pillow with every ounce of strength she had. I put my hand on her back and gently rubbed it, then saw her grip loosen.

"When are you going to bed?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth and turn my light off. You will be able to see me the whole time." I assured her. She nodded her head and watched as got ready for bed. I switched the light off and climbed into my side of the bed and pulled the blankets over myself. Melaina turned to face me and scooted a little bit closer. I did the same and soon she was in my arms. It's extremely rare for Melaina to let me hold her so I treasured this moment like it would be the last. It felt so good having my arms around her, knowing she was safe.

It was around six AM when I awoke to see Melaina sleepy soundly, her small frame curled into me and her hand clutching my shirt. I wanted to get out of bed but I didn't want to wake her so I tried successfully to get back to sleep.

This time it was Melaina who woke me up.

"Mom?" I faintly heard as I felt tugging on my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw that Melaina was dressed and showered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight. Elliot called and told me to tell you that he will pick us up around noon to go to lunch and Central Park." She informed me. I sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, baby." I said. After showering and eating breakfast, Melaina and I followed our normal Saturday routine. We made some hot chocolate, took it out to the back porch, and enjoyed the crisp, fall air. One of Melaina's favorite things to do is sit outside when it's cold. Something about having a warm drink in your hand while the brisk air circles around you is incredible.

Sometimes, we have to get up at six-thirty to do this because I work Saturdays every once in a while. But neither of us care when we have to get up, we have spent every Saturday morning together for about four years now. We are forced to skip in occasionally if she spends the night at Eli's. Last year Christmas fell on a Saturday but Melaina still wanted her hot chocolate on the porch before opening presents. She wants nothing more than this time we have together and I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Mom?" She said, faintly.

"Ya?" I responded.

"Am I weird because all of my best friends are boys?" She asked. It was true, she spent most of her time with Eli and Brandon, the boy she sits next to in class. She gave up her imaginary friend, Melanie, when she was six.

"I don't think it's weird at all. My best friends are boys too, besides Kathy."

"Why do some people have girl friends and some people have boy friends? And I don't mean _boyfriend_, I mean a friend who is a boy." She clarified.

"I know what you meant, Mel. It really just depends on your personality. You and I both have strong, not girly personalities while some people like Kathleen and Elizabeth have softer personalities." I tried my best to explain.

She didn't respond. Instead, she simply nodded her head and finished her hot chocolate.

"Ready to go inside?" I asked, "You have to finish your chores and clean your room before Elliot comes."

"You can go inside. I want to stay out here a little longer." She told me. I was debating whether or not to leave her out there alone but I decided that every girl needs a little alone time. I stood up and walked a few steps to her chair before kissing her forehead gently and walking inside. I set my cup in the sink and quickly cleaned the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that Melaina had been out there for fifteen minutes already and must be freezing. I made my way to the door but didn't open it. She was shivering and her cheeks were red, I almost opened the door to call her in but stopped when I saw why she really wanted to be alone; She was crying. I wanted so badly to scoop her up and hold her close, but then I put myself in her shoes. If I were an independent ten year old, would I want my mom spying on me when I asked to be alone? More importantly, would I want her to see me cry? No. I walked away, deciding that we would talk later. The last thing she needed was me crowding her personal space.

Five minutes later, I heard the door open again and small footsteps patter on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked, emerging from my bedroom.

"Yep." She replied simply and made her way to the fridge to look at the chore chart. I wished desperately that she would open up and talk to me. I wanted nothing more that to comfort her. I just wanted to give her the protection that my mother didn't give me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, it only takes a minute and they keep me motivated! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN THEM**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Haha, I tried giving up ff a little while ago but i failed miserably ;) Thank you so much for every single word you type. Every time I update i'm always looking forward to hearing from you! I always wanted Melaina and Olivia to have so special 'tradition' that they would stick to so I made it Saturday mornings :)**

**-Cliffhanger21-I have a little bit of Blake planned out but not a lot. He will be a bigger character in the next story(yes, I already have another sequel planned out :) It will be a dramatic one...) and I may add some Casey just for you ;) Thanks for the review!**

**-ViveLaDevochka-Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! I love that you always notice those little details and take them into consideration :) You have no idea how happy that makes me!**

**-Amy-Gracias, Amiga ;)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Don't worry, they will have a 'deep' scene together soon enough :) Thanks for the review!**

**Hmm, over 500 story views but only 5 reviews? :/ I'm thinking about setting a number or reviews that I have to get before updating. I really don't want to because that makes me sound rude but i'm loosing all inspiration :(**

**Anyways, back to being happy! Congratulations to Mariska on her new baby boy, Andrew! Can't wait for SVU tonight, Calvin is back! WOOHOO!**

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

"Where should we go for lunch?" I asked, looking behind me towards Eli and Melaina who were too into their video games to hear me.

"Eli, Mel, if you don't answer me we will go to sushi." I told them jokingly, knowing they both hated any seafood.

"Wait! We have to pause this!" Eli yelled back. Once their games were paused, they looked up and gave me some of their attention.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked again.

"Red Robin," Melaina replied without missing a beat.

"How do you know Eli wants that?" Olivia asked, looking at Melaina.

"We talked about it at school yesterday. Besides, Eli always wants that." She said, un-pausing her game and looking back down.

Red Robin was just about the only place they ever went when it was the four of them. We pulled into the parking lot and I dropped Liv, Melaina, and Eli off at the front door. I was about to drive away when Liv told me to wait.

"Ok you two, you know the rules. No video games inside the restaurant. Hand them over," Olivia said, holding out both of her hands as she waited for the games to save. Both kids groaned in dissapointment and ran inside while Olivia was putting the DS's in the car.

"Stop running!" She shouted, closing the car door and hurring inside to catch them before they break anything. I smiled at them and went to park the car.

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

I walked into the restaurant and took a quick glance around, looking for the two ten year olds. Surprisingly, they weren't by the arcade games. They were talking to a waitress.

"Olivia Benson is my mom's name. There's four of us here." I Melaina said, proudly. Ever since Blake left, I have called Melaina by my maiden name, which is now her legal last name. It took a while, but she finally got used to Benson. Sometimes she considers herself a Stabler if she's out with Eli and his family. Nobody minds, they are used to it.

"Good job, Mel. Does this mean you're paying for lunch, too?" I smiled.

"Well I do have two-hundered and thirty-six dollars, mom." She replied, as if she were the richest person on earth.

"Where did you get that much money?"

"Birthdays, Christmas, Easter, chores, you know." She listed. Then I remembered that Melaina has barely spent a dime on anything in the past few years.

"Got it. So that means you _are_ paying for lunch?" I joked, poking her shoulder.

"Did I just witness child abuse?" Elliot askedwith a smile, walking into the restaurant.

"Uh-oh, I've been caught." I laughed.

"Mel, my dad's gonna take your mom to jail now. Say goodbye." Eli said, not being able to resist smiling.

"I'll just go live with you. You have better food, anyways. And you have more video games." Melaina pointed out as we were led to our table by our waitress.

After lunch we got back in the car and headed to Central Park. Once we pulled in, we were greeted by storm clouds. Elliot and I suggested going to the movies or a museum instead but Melaina and Eli wanted to stay. After walking for about ten minutes, the clouds passed with no rain falling. Elliot and I sat in our usual spot on the bench while Melaina and Eli went to the playground.

"What did Melaina say last night?" I asked, hoping for his answer to be that it was nothing, just a flashback.

"She told me that she saw one of the men who attacked her. Liv, I looked at the perps' files, Isaac Kroger had a five year sentence, he got out three weeks ago." He explained. I felt the color draining from my face and my stomach dropped.

"He's coming back for Melaina." I said, running my fingers through my hair and wrapping my arms around myself. I felt Elliot's hand wrap around the back of my neck and gently massage it.

"Liv, we don't know that. We will get a restraining order and make sure that we have eyes on Melaina. We will keep her safe." He concluded. I decided that I couldn't talk about this right now.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she wants to be brave like you. Liv, she looks up to you so much."

"I just don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a great thing. She told me that she wants to be brave and strong like you are. I told her that she is. She wanted me to go on, telling her all of the things that make you two alike." He explained. I didn't want to talk in depth about my personal life but I was interested in hearing what she said.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Well I told her that you don't like talking about what upsets you and that I can tell when you're lying. She said that Eli is a bad lia r, too. After that we just talked about her present for Eli." Elliot smiled. I don't know what either of us would do without him.

* * *

><p><em>NPOV<em>

"I'm going higher than you!" Eli shouted, looking next to Melaina who was swinging just below his level. Melaina slowed down quickly before jumping off, Eli soon followed her actions. Once they were on the ground, they headed towards their 'secret hiding spot' next to the slide.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Eli asked Melaina as they walked towards their hiding spot.

"None of your buisness," She replied quickly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Eli! Drop it!"

"Not until you tell me why you're afraid of other kids looking at you." Eli demanded, knowing that that would made her mad enough to tell him.

"I don't freaking care about other kids! You wouldn't even care if I told you anyways!"

"Well duh I would care! You're never scared!"

"I'm NOT scared!" Melaina yelled, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Not big enough for the other kids to see, but plenty big of enough for Eli to notice. He saw the fear in her facial expression and softened his voice, just as he'd seen his father do.

"Mel, please tell me. Otherwise i'll go get your mom." Eli threatened.

"No! Please don't get my mom. She will hug me and all that embarrassing stuff."

"I know, I have a mom too. Now tell me." He said, sitting down on the mulch next to Melaina.

"There's a guy who hurt me when I was little. I saw him yesterday and I can't get him out of my head." Melaina explained quietly.

"Oh, is that the same guy who broke into your house?" Eli asked. Melaina subtly covered the small scar on her neck that she got when she fell from her attackers arms and a knife hit her neck.

"Y-you remember that?" She wondered. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Kind of. I just remember you coming to my house crying." He said.

"Can I use your jacket?" Melaina asked, being that she was cold and Eli wasn't using his sweatshirt. She was also succesfully changing the subject.

"Ya, sure." He said, handing her his grey hoodie. She slid it over her head and sighed in comfort when the cold air was shielded from her body.

"Thanks. Want to go see a movie or something? It's really cold here."

"Ya, ok, let's go talk to our parents." Eli said, as they both stood up.

"Ready?" Eli asked, preparring himself.

"Yep." Melaina responded.

"One, two, three!" And at that, they ran.

Olivia and Elliot heard the countdown and looked up to see their kids running full speed at them. All they could do is laugh at their mini-clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter for ya :) If you didn't notice, I threw the GHoL(Grey Hoodie of Love) in there. If you don't know what that is, google it. I also got the mini-clones idea from a review, so kudos to you! Not to be annoying or anything but i'm hoping to get more than five reviews this chapter. I'm not sure if there are just less people on fanfiction or what. Oh well, thanks for reading! <strong>

**Question: Should I use Alex or Casey for the legal stuff in this story?**

**Twitter-Svulover**

**Please review! They only take a minute and they make me want to publish chapters much faster! Any and all commenters get a shout out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Actually, I have a chapter planned out that is just in her POV. It will probably be around chapter 13ish. You just read my mind ;) Question:Do you have a twitter acct?**

**-WatercolorTeardrops-Yay! New reviewer :) Thanks so much for the comments regarding this story. I'm still kind of new to the whole writing thing so i'm glad I can live up to fanfiction's expectations ;)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Glad I can be an inspiration :) Because of Casey, this chapter is dedicated to you ;)**

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

"Cap, where's Casey?" I asked, putting files in drawers on my desk.

"Not sure. Why?"

"One of Melaina's rapists if back on the streets. Melaina spotted him three days ago at the mall. We need a restraining order." I explained, standing up and getting my jacket it. It's I needed to get the restraining order, find Olivia, pick up the Melaina and Eli from school, and get Eli's birthday cake. All before his party at four-thirty. I stood up and put my jacket on the grabbed my gun and made my way to the front door.

I walked outside and felt the cold New York air fill my lungs as I stepped onto the sidewalk. I pulled out my phone and dialed Casey's number, then waited impatiently for her to answer. Once she did, I was informed that she and Olivia were already together, getting the restraining order. I met them at Casey's office and we were out of there in five minutes.

We were walking to a small deli by the precinct and I noticed that Olivia was checking her watch every twenty seconds and she was ringing her fingers, two things she only does when she is nervous or anxious. I knew exactly why.

"Liv, we have two hours before she gets out of school. We will be there on time." I assured her.

"I know, I know. I just nervous that he will get to her before we can." She admitted, referring to Melaina's attacker as 'he'.

"We will get there early. We will be able to see her from the second she walks out of the doors and we already made sure that the teachers have their eyes on her." I reminded her, holding the door open and vaguely resting my hand on the small of her back until she was inside, something I did often.

As if on cue, her phone rang; it was the emergency phone that she gave to Melaina. I saw the panicked look on her face as she answered it.

"Melaina? Why are you calling, baby, are you ok?" She asked frantically. The speaker on her phone was just loud enough that I could hear what Melaina said.

"I'm okay, mom. I just wanted to say hi..." She replied. In the language of Melaina, that meant she wanted to hear her mother's voice.

"Melaina, why did you really call?" Olivia asked.

"I can't stop thinking about it..." She admitted.

"I know it's hard, baby, I really do. Do you want to leave school early?" Olivia suggested, out of the blue.

"N-no...i'm fine." Melaina responded.

"Okay. I will be there with Elliot to get you and Eli today, ok?"

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too, Mel." She said, snapping the phone shut and not saying a word.

Olivia barely ate at all. She took a bite of her sandwich, then mine, then hers again. One sip of her diet coke and she was done with her 'meal'. She stared at her plate, mixing her straw around in her drink to pass the time. Her eyes were glossy and worry seeped through her facial expression, she was thinking too hard. I knew that this was going to eat at her until she saw Melaina. This was Olivia in rare form. She has always been over-protective of Melaina but never this bad. I stood up and threw our stuff away and Olivia did the same.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following me out the door.

"To get Melaina." I stated simply. She looked up at me, puzzled.

"El, it's noon, Melaina and Eli get out of school at three." She reminded me.

"I know, but it's not diong us any good if you are this worried about her. Besides, you heard what she said when she called you; she is scared, Liv, even if she won't admit it. And you are too.e"

"I'm fine, El." She said. I almost laughed, I had heard that line so many times before. Ask her what's wrong, _I'm fine, El. _Ask her if she's okay, _I'm fine, El._ Ask if she needs a day off because a case is getting to her, _I'm fine, El. _Well the truth is, she's never fine.

"No you're not, Liv. You can't concentrate, you're checking your watch constantly, and sit still for more than five seconds. You're not okay and you won't be until you see your daughter."

We walked back to the precinct and gathered our things then drove to the school and parked. I helped Olivia out of the car and she was consistantly looking around, trying to see if Melaina's attacker was anywhere in sight.

"Stop worrying, Liv, Melaina is fine." I assured her, rubbing her neck gently before we walked inside. The secretary called Melaina down to the office and the second Olivia laid eyes on her, her face lit up.

"Oh thank you," She whispered quickly, letting out a breath that she had been holding and rushed towards Melaina, hugging her tightly. Surprisingly, Melaina hugged her just as tight. I was genuinely happy to see that both of them were okay.

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

That night, after an exhausting party, Melaina was asleep in bed and I was cleaning the kitchen. Well, at least I was cleaning the kitchen until I heard a scream from Melaina's bedroom. I rushed in there, a cold towel already ready to be used, and woke her up. She sat up instantly and was breathign heavily.

"Melaina, it's just me, you're okay." I assured her. She broke into tears and latched her arms around my neck. Her bed wasn't the most comfortable so I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom. After a good ten minutes of crying, she stopped and was silent.

"Sorry." She said, as if she had something to feel sorry for.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair

"For being a baby." She stated, trying to prove to me that she was being immature for having a nightmare. She stood up and began to hop off the bed.

"Will you sit back down so we can talk about this?" I asked. She knew that there was no getting out of this. She sat back down next to me and brought her knees to her chest, obviously still frightened. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to provide her with the comfort I was always begging for as a child.

"What was your dream about?"

"Nothing." She said, breaking from my embrace

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"You'll think it's dumb." She said, playing with the loose thread on our blanket.

"Have I ever thought that something you told me was dumb?" I asked, she shook her head.

"So can you tell me?" She shrugged her shoulders as small tears slipped down her face. I couldn't bare the thought of her being scared to the point where she was crying. I scooted a little closer and put my arm back around her, pulling her into me. She finally gave in and broke, telling me what happened.

"It was the man at the mall, he came back. He hit me and he...he hurt me. Alot." She whispered. I tried talking to her about it but she wouldn't say anything else until. Ten minutes later, when I thought she was asleep again, she spoke up. The words that came from her mouth stopped my heart. Three syllables that right then brought me to tears.

"What is rape?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry I havent' updated in weeks! I was visiting NYC for my birthday and I guess I just got caught up in life. Stupid life. Anyways, I have a lot of exciting things planned for this story(the plot really begins thickening in the next two chapters) but I don't have a ton of time. I will get a lot of writing done over our week long thanksgiving break so hopefully that will get me caught up :)<strong>

**Feel free to give suggestions!**

**Any and all commenters get a response :)**

**Twitter-SVUlover :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been extremely busy and honestly, I haven't been too motivated due to the lack of reviews. Luckily for you guys, I'm going to have the next 4 or 5 chapter done by Tuesday so the speed I update at will be up to you guys :)**

**Shout outs-**

**ladybugsmomma-It definitely will be a tough one. Thanks SO much for reading and reviewing! You being a writer probably know how much they contribute to stories. :)**

**Cliffhanger21-Gracias, amigo. I try to make Olivia and Elliot, Olivia and Melaina, and Melaina and Eli as close as possible with the storyline still being realistic.**

**All reviews get a shout out :)**

**Here comes the drama...**

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to run away or try to avoid the question, it had to be answered. It seems that even now i'm not completely aware of the horror that Melaina went through as a five year old. I haven't come to terms with the reality of the situation. To put it in better words, I try and avoid it. I have to face it head on right now, no matter how much it hurts.<p>

I pulled Melaina's tiny frame onto my lap and held her just as I would have if she was a toddler, I needed that assurance that she was okay and was safe.

"Rape...is when a man touches woman in a bad way without their permission. It's a terrible, terrible thing and nobody should ever have to go through it." I tried my best to explain.

"Was I a rape?" She asked, innocently.

"Ya, baby, you were raped when you were little." I told her, tears running steadily down my face. Melaina sat up and looked me in the eyes then began crying, herself.

"I'm sorry," She said, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and rested my cheek against the top of her head.

"No, Melaina, you never need to be sorry for what happened to you. I was not your fault in any way. I promise you, it's not your fault." I told her.

"...I-I don't want him to co-come back." She cried, that broke me. I desperetely wanted someone to wrap their arms around me and tell me it would be okay. But no, this was about Melaina.

"Melaina, I want you to listen to me very clearly. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you like that again. You will always be with me or Elliot and you have Eli with you at school, we will all make sure nothing like that happens ever again." I assured her. I felt her nod against me and cried herself to sleep in my arms.

I wasn't ready to let go, yet. Picturing another man...hurting her in that way, it broke me. With my job, I know what those bastards are willing to do. I cradled her and sobs took over me. I cried into her hair and held onto her with my life.

I just want something better for us. I want my innocent ten year old daughter to grow up feeling confidant and fearless, not guilty and scared. I want someone to protect us. I hate to admit it, but I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I awoke the next morning with Melaina asleep, wrapped in my embrace. It didn't take long for me to begin crying again. How is it possible that a child's entire spirit can be drained out of them in such a short amount of time?

Before long, Melaina was waking up. I quickly pulled myself together and began stroking her hair, at least she would wake up to something peaceful.

I watched carefully as her eyes opened and the sun cast over her perfect hair. Her eyes slowly opened as she took in her surroundings.

"Mom?" She quietly called out.

"Right here, baby" I said, rubbing her arm.

"Can we go make out hot chocolate now?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I responded, "You go get some warmer pj's on and I will start the water."

Melaina nodded and hopped off the bed, walking in the room. I stood up and looked in the mirror real quick. I saw somebody unrecognizable. It's my frame, my eyes, my skin, and my hair, but it's not me.

I left my room and made my way to the kitchen to start our Saturday routine. Saturday morning hot chocolate with Melaina is one of the only things I can rely on to stay the same anymore. That and the fact that Elliot knows what I'm going through. He loves Melaina like she's his. He will always be there for me. I hope.

* * *

><p><em>Melaina's POV<em>

I was doing my math test when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I looked the out the window on my left and focused in on what I saw. I froze, couldn't move a muscle. It was a man with a gun; the man that raped me.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE.**

**Shout outs-**

**-Rhonda Petrie-Thank you so much! I was trying to find a way to explain it that a 10 year old would understand but not ask too much about because we know Olivia isn't quite ready to explain ;)  
><strong>

**-Cliffhanger21-I listened to the song and watched the video, totally works with the chapter! Thanks for mentioning that. Thanks for the review :)  
><strong>

**-WatercolorTeardrops-You have NO IDEA how much I love your review. I am trying to add much more detail and emotion to the chapters so i'm glad it worked. The mother-daughter relationship between Liv and Mel is a HUGE part of the story and i'm trying my best to make it realistic but also what the readers enjoy. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**-Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa-Thanks! I try to update as soon as possible but it's hard to write fast without motivation. Your review helped speed things along :)  
><strong>

**-ladybugsmomma-It will definitely be a hard road for Mel and Eli...  
><strong>

**-liviscool-okeedokee :)**

**-meliz1nz-(I hope I spelled your username right.) New reviewer! Yay! lol. Thanks so much :)  
><strong>

**7 reviews, most i've gotten in a while! Thanks everybody! I have the next four chapters written already so again, update speed relies entirely on your reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>MPOV<em>

My hands were shaking and my breaths were quick, my mom told me to take Eli and run away if I ever saw a gun pointed at me. But I couldn't do that right now, he would for sure shoot me. I raised my hand cautiously and when the teacher called on me, I tried to point the issue out without making it obvious. But my teacher didn't even call on me, he saw what I meant. He shouted for everybody to get down and away from the window then ran to the phone on the wall and quickly said what was going on. In a matter of ten seconds, the school was locked and everybody was scrambling.

I knew my mom had been in this situation before, I have heard her and Elliot talking about it when they thought I was asleep. I knew that she was always brave and saved the day, now I have to be brave even though a gun is being pointed at me and me only.

"Melaina! Come on!" I heard Eli shout. I looked over and he was waving me over to him. He met me halfway across the room and he grabbed my hand. Our parents had gone over multiple times what to do if we see a gun; if we are close, get together and hide behind or under a hard surface. If we aren't close, try to find a corner and something to hide behind. Even though our teacher was yelling me us to stop running, I couldn't stop. I needed my best friend right now.

"Behind here!" Eli shouted. The gunman was obviously watching me and waiting for a clear shot at me. Eli pulled me behind the bean bag in the corner and got in front of me, blocking me from the window.

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

"Case, that has nothing to do with this!" I laughed.

"Doesn't matter, answer the question!" Casey replied.

"Fine. Yes, i've had my eye on someone for a while but there's no chance." I said, shaking my head. As much as I wanted a relationship, I knew nobody would want to put up with me.

"Well who is he?" She asked.

"Owen Henderson. I met him through a friend last year and we've stayed in touch. I'm not su-" I was about to address the fact that i'm going to his house for dinner next week but I was cut off by Elliot running in with an awful look on his face; I knew something was wrong.

"Liv, we gotta go." Elliot said, sternly. I looked at Casey then back to Elliot before standing up and getting my jacket.

"Elliot, what's going on?" I asked as we ran down the hall.

"There's a shooter at Wingate; it's Kyra's rapist." After hearing those words, my stomach dropped and I was back in cop mode.

Elliot was already in the car when I ran out of the building. I hopped into the car and we sped off.

The car ride was quick but it seemed to last an eternity. The entire time I could only picture a bullet in my little girl. I could imagine the look on her face as the bullet broke her skin. I tried not to, but I couldn't help picturing it.

* * *

><p><em>Eli's POV<em>

I could feel Melaina shaking. I saw that she was more afraid than ever and he thought of something I saw a few years earlier: My mom was crying really hard and my dad hugged her and told her it would be okay, then she stopped crying. I knew I should do that; I should be like my dad. I held Melaina's hand and wrapped my arm over her shoulders.

"It's okay, Melly." I said. I wanted to be the hero today, I wanted to big strong like my dad and protect Melaina like my dad did with Olivia.

"That's the man that hurt me a long time ago; the one that gave me this scar," Melaina said, tipping her chin up so that I could see the mark on her neck from the gunmans blade. The memories of her coming over crying and him writing her a note when they were really little came back. I knew exactly what she was talking about and I wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

We sped into the parking lot and got out of the car before it was even off. A man was standing outside of the 5th grade classroom and had a gun pointed at the window. He hadn't shot yet, but the second he heard us running towards him, he picked his target and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>MPOV<em>

I felt safe in knowing Eli wasn't leaving me. I gripped his hand and curled as close to him as humanly possible.

_Bang_

Eli's grip on me tightened.

_Bang_

I could hear sirens.

_Bang_

Eli wasn't holding me anymore.

_Bang_

I heard my mom scream.

_Bang_

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah there...<strong>

**(again, next four chapters written. Reviews magically make them publish faster)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN MELAINA AND AND OTHER CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE :)**

**Shout outs-**

**-WatercolorTeardrops-Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked the ending :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Mini Liv and Els :) lol. Thanks for reviewing! It's nice that I can always count on certain people to review. You, my friend, are one of them.**

**-Cliffhanger21-Feel free to write those thoughts out in a review ;) lol, thanks!**

**-Detective-Jazzyfe-Omg yes. ;) thanks**

**-xoxo-EOForever-xoxo-thank you sooo much! That means a ton! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have 40 math lessons to finish before dec. 21. Eek. On with the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>OPOV<br>Fin had the gunman cuffed and on the ground, Elliot and I ran through the side door and looked around the room; everybody was ok. Everybody except for Melaina and Eli.

"No!" I screamed. Melaina was enveloped in Eli and he was unconscious with blood gushing from his shoulder. Melaina was awake but in shock.

My heart stopped and I wasn't ready to face this. I didn't have a choice, though. I ran. I ran with more adrenaline than I have ever run with. But it seemed to take me an eternity to get to her. Elliot pushed past me to get to his son. He scooped up Eli and Melaina but that only aggravated Melaina's unpredictable state of shock.

"NO! MOM! Stop it!" She yelled, kicking and screaming. She was having a flashback. Elliot passed her to me and I held on to her with my life. With one arm I held her and the other I used to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"It's okay baby, you're okay. I'm right here, It's over. It's all over," I said, trying to calm her as we ran outside to the ambulance. They loaded Eli in one and before they drove off, Elliot ran over to me and made sure Melaina was okay.

"I'll see you there." He said to me.

"Okay, El, go," I said. He turned around and got in the ambulance. Melaina loosened her grip on me and I set her down to make sure she was okay. When I saw her face, I knew that she wasn't getting over this anytime soon. Although she was physically fine, her face was pale, tears were running down her cheeks, and she was shaking. Her shirt, pants, hands, and neck were all coated with blood.

"It was him m-mom, it was him." She said, trembling. She was obviously trying to hold her cries in.

"Melaina, Melaina calm down. Who is him?"

"The man from the mall...the man that hurt me!" Her cried broke through and she brought her hands to her eyes. That's when it all clicked, Kyra's rapist is Melaina's rapist. He probably went to their school specifically looking for Kyra, but she and her family went on vacation until he was locked up. Once he realized that she wasnt there, he went for Melaina.

I got on my knees and pulled my daughter against me. Her brown, shoulder length hair mixed in with the blood on her cheek. I held her to my shoulder and let her cry. I pulled away slightly and pressed a gentle but firm kiss to her temple, allowing myself to appreciate her.

I stood up and took Melaina's hand to walk tithe car by she wouldn't move. Her eyes bore darkness, a sign that her soul is too broken to allow her to understand what's going on.

I turned around and crouched down to where I was just about eye level with her, "Let's go, baby." I said, placing my hands under her arms to pick her up again.

With her safe in my arms, I walked to the car. I sat her in the passenger seat and reclined the chair back so that she could lay down.

We drove to the hospital and Elliot was in the waiting room, pacing. Once he saw us, he rushed over to us.

"Oh god, she's okay." He said in relief,

"She's just shaken up," I told him.

"How's Eli?" I asked. That's when Elliot started pacing again. He rubbed his forehead and kicked the wall before calming himself and sitting down.

"He's in surgery. He bullet went through his shoulder, I almost...I almost lost him in the ambulance." He said, tears gathering in his eyes. Mine too. That little boy meant the world to me.

"I don't want to be here," Melaina whispered. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want to stress her out by asking.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Home," She replied. Just as she did, Kathy ran in. Once she saw the blood on Melaina's shirt, she knew it was bad. I looked at Elliot and he gave me the look that said "go home, be with your daughter. I'll call you when we hear anything." I nodded at him and walked out.

When we got home, Melaina was asleep. I got out of the car and carried her to her room. I took her bloody clothes off and put a nightgown on her. She was half awake through all of this but didn't bother to say anything. I never usually carry her around anywhere but this was an exception. I picked her up and walked into my room then pulled the blankets back and laid her on the her side. I walked to the bathroom and got a damp washcloth and gently washed the blood off her face and neck. I kissed her cheek then pulled the blankets over her.

Melaina Ellison Benson. Eight syllables that make up my life. This precious life has given me the opportunity to see the world with a different perspective. She has shown me what a soul mate is. She has opened my eyes and taught me how to live to the fullest.

But then I would have a day like today where everything seemed to go wrong and every sliver of happiness would vanish for a while. Every good aspect of my life that I had carefully built over the year would come crashing down.

I saw the life leaving her small body. One single tear fell; a burning droplet of moisture. That tear was enough to drown me. I was falling deeper into that ocean of Hell that had no way out. The ships that passed wouldn't see you, and whenever you got the rare chance of rescue, the tide would push you back before you reached the shore, and all chance of happiness would go away. Leaving you alone and breathless, just waiting for that next boat that would never come

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have used parts from that last paragraph in a different story but I thought it fit well here, too :) Please review!<strong>

Twitter-SVUlover


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout outs-**

**-ladybugsmomma-first of all, thank you for reviewing all this time. It really means a lot to know that you are enjoying this story :) Yes, they will definitely have PTSD and I made sure to add some into this chapter. Thanks again :)**

**-xoxo-EOforever-xoxo-Thanks so much! It's one of my favorite paragraphs that I have ever written, lol.**

**-melliz1nz-Thanks :)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thank you so much! I really try my best to make all of this very character chemistry-based but also realistic. You are one of the few(along with ladybugsmomma) that I always know will give more than one sentence in a review and I truly appreciate it!**

**-victoria-thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>A coma. My son is in a fucking coma, practically dead. Responding to nothing, no senses, no sounds. My wife was leaning against me and I was embracing her, realizing just how precious life was. Tears were streaming steadily down her face and I was doing my best to keep them in, accidentally letting one slip out every once in a while. The machine by the bed beeped at a steady pace as mountain-shaped lines filled the screen. My thumb gently rubbed his temple and I saw into him, this innocent life possibly coming to an end. All because of the bastard that attacked my goddaughter half a decade ago.<p>

Then it occurred to me; if one out of three of Melaina's rapists was out of prison, there might be more after her right now. I had to get them someplace safe. I stood up and got my keys, "I have to go get Liv and Melaina, I'll be back in a little bit." I said, kissing Kathy's forehead tenderly then rushing out of the room before she could respond. The last thing I saw from her was a confused and scared face. I knew I should explain what I was doing but that wasn't my priority right now.

I drove into the traffic and anger was building inside of me. What if he already got to them? What if they are locked in Olivia's closet right now, scared out of their minds, just as they were five years ago? What if? That's all I could ask.

People would drive past me and make eye contact briefly, what are they thinking about? Are they going to save their best friend and her daughter from a potential rapist. No? Then get the Hell out of my way.

I pulled into Olivia's building's parking lot and got out without bothering to call first, I knew they were home. With every step I took, the worry in me built a little more. By the time I was at Olivia's door, I was in a panic. To my relief, there were no signs of forced entry. How stupid am I to think that Olivia could possibly be in a bad situation without me knowing about it?

I knocked on the door lightly and waited with anticipation for her to answer. I looked around the hallway and noticed the dullness of it; half the lights were burnt out and the carpet was old and dirty. How does Olivia live here when she could have so much more? She deserves so much more. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. There stood Olivia; she had tear-stains running down her cheeks and was trying to wipe them away. Her face looked older than usual, not that she was any less beautiful.

It was a rare occasion that Olivia and I would do anything more than talk in a traumatic situation but this particular situation deserved more than words. I looked deep into her eyes and I knew she needed some sort of relief from this mess, she just didn't want to ask for it. We walked towards each other simultaneously and in an instant, our arms were around eachother. She was clinging to me desperately and, in any other situation, this would be unusual. But she needs this right now. She needs someone to care for her, something she rarely receives. Ever since Blake left, she has been single, never quite ready to date again.

"How is she?" I asked against her hair. I could tell she was considering pulling away but I wasn't ready yet.

"Petrified," She responded.

"And you?" I asked, pulling away. I needed to see her facial expression because I knew she wouldn't come completely clean.

"I've been better," She admitted. Then, for a few long seconds, we stood in silence.

"Can I see her?" I asked, nervously.

"O-Of course. She is in my bedroom." She lead me down the hall and past the wooden door, revealing Melaina's sleeping form. Olivia walked ahead of me and sat down next to her and began running her fingers through the small ten year old's hair.

Seeing them next to each other, it is incredible. The genuine love and care I see between the two of them is indescribable. The amount of care and protection I feel I need to give to them is indescribable.

I walked over to the bed, watching Olivia's body to make sure she was okay with me so far into her personal space. When I saw no change in her expression, I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Melaina.

"We will love them. They will need each other to overcome this. We will need each other. I know it will take a Hell of a lot more than our love and care to get them through this but it's all we have to start with. We both know they will be shut down on us." I explained. Olivia looked up at me and nodded her head, the tears falling freshly down her face again. Small sobs began making themselves known and they were soon overtaking her body.

"Oh Liv," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her tight. I lowered my chin to the curve of her head and my nose rested on her hair. Her arms came up and held my hand. It was obvious that, after five long years of being alone with nobody to hold _her,_ she was longing for the comfort of someone that loves her.

We stayed in this position for a while, long enough to realize that there was still an injured little boy in the hospital right now. Right at that time, Melaina began to wake up crying. Olivia pulled away from me and, as the remembrance of the past events flooded Melaina's mind, tried to soothe her daughter.

"It's okay, baby, i'm right here." She said, pulling Melaina into her lap. Melaina clung to Olivia and cried freely into her chest.

"Eli..." She sniffed as she calmed down.

"You want to go see him?" Olivia asked. Melaina nodded her head but didn't let go of her mother. I could tell that Olivia didn't mind. She actually preferred having Melaina this close to her. Olivia hooked her one arm under the crook of Melaina's legs and the other under her neck and stood up, keeping her daughter as close as possible. I grabbed their coats and led them out to my car. Olivia sat in the back seat with Melaina still in her lap and we drove with only the sound of the city buses to fill the air.

Melaina chose to walk once we got to the hospital but refused to let go of Olivia's hand and made sure that she I was on one side of her and her mom was on the other. We made our way to the correct room and braced ourselves for her reaction.

I slowly opened the door to make sure not to startle Kathy and led Melaina and Olivia into the room. Melaina caught a glipse of her best friend with a tube down his throat and wires everywhere and fell to her knees. Neither Olivia nor I expected this reaction from her. That is, not until she said the first words we had heard since her apartment.

"He's dead"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Melly thinks that Eli is dead :( I'm sorry it has been so long since ive updated! School has been kicking my ass and, between school and fanfiction, school sadly comes first, lol. Sorry again! Next chapter shouldn't take too long to write :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-xoxo-EOForever-xoxo-aww, thanks! It was one of my favorites to write. I just got back to school today :( when did your break end?**

**-Ladybugsmomma-I am just glad I made Kathy nice in this story. It would be a lot hater to write if she were a bitch, LOL! No problem about the shout out, it was 110% true! You're AWESOME.**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thanks! Ya, that would definitely be a hard situation to be in. Like I said in the review above, I'm glad I didn't make Liv and Kathy enemies. Thanks for the review :)**

**-Thea-*New reviewer alert* lol. Thanks do much!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Sobs overtook her small body as she tried to process the information that her lifelong best friend was dead. I knelt down next to her, tears in my eyes from seeing her in this unbearable pain, and tried to explain.<p>

"Oh baby, he's still alive. Eli is alive, Melaina. It's okay," I repeated as her cried slightly subsided.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, wiping her eyes. I stood her up but I stayed on my knees to be eye level with her. My hands framed her small shoulders and held her tight.

"Eli is alive, baby, he is just sleeping." I tried telling her. How do I explain to my ten year old daughter that her best friend suffered too much blood loss and was now in a coma? There are no kid-friendly words that fir that description, especially in the mental state that Melaina is currently in. I continued to hold her, wanting her to be calm when she sees Eli. I wanted to give Elliot the chance to talk this over with Kathy. By the way she was looking at me, she wasn't happy.

EPOV

I looked to my wife and saw confusion and hurt in her expression. I waved my hand, gesturing for her to follow me into the hall. She stood up from Eli's bedside with tears in her eyes and awkwardly made her way around Olivia who was holding her distraught daughter in her embrace. Once we were in the hall, I closed the door and waited until I heard it shut all the way to speak.

"Kathy, I-"

"Why would you do that to me?" She asked before I had the chance to speak.

"You left me here with our quite possibly dying son to go and get Olivia? I can't believe y-"

"Kathy! A rapist and murderer was just after Olivia's daughter! There could be more of them out there! I wasn't going to leave Olivia alone in her apartment right now! I'm sorry!" I yelled, unable to control my temper. I could physically see her face soften and guilt flooding her eyes.

"Oh..." She whispered, obviously regretting her small outburst.

"It's alright," I said, my voice lowering into a comforting tone. I took a step forward and enveloped her in my arms. Her head was tucked safely under my chin and I could feel her breath through my shirt.

"I love you," I whispered to her. It was important for her to know that amount of respect and trust I have in her, even if I don't always show it. She didn't respond. I didn't blame her.

We walked back into the room together and Kathy returned to Eli's bedside. I didn't know whether to sit with Kathy and comfort her further or give Olivia a hand with Melaina, I chose the latter.

Crouching down next to Olivia, i put my arm around shoulder to balance myself. And because it was my duty as a cop, a parent, and a friend to make sure they are safe. I felt Olivia lean into me slightly, showing her trust in me.

"Hey, Melaina," I said quietly, waiting until her eyes found there way off of the ground.

"You were so brave today. The bravest I've ever seen in a ten year old," I said honestly, "Eli is hurt right now and might be asleep for a while, but I have no doubts that he would want you by his side right now. Do you want to go sit with him?" I asked her in my softest tone. She nodded her head and Olivia and I stood up, thanking me silently. I patted her back gently has we stood, accepting and returning her appreciation.

I walked back to Kathy and sat down behind her, letting her relax against me. Olivia pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and sat Melaina on her lap.

"Do you want to hold his hand?" Olivia asked.

"You first," Melaina replied innocently. Olivia took Melaina's hand and slowly guided it to Eli's. Melaina laced her fingers through his, something they had done since they were three. Olivia wrapped her hand around both of their intertwined fingers and gently squeezed them before letting go.

I watched as Melaina patiently waited for Eli to wake up. I watched as the hope of her friend ever returning crept out of her body. I watched the days pass with no change. Melaina would stay with Eli all day and Olivia would sit and wait from the couch. It worried Melaina if we were too close to her, as if we would try to separate them. If we went a step too far, you would be able to see her hand whitening from holding onto Eli so tightly. Either Kathy, Olivia, or I would go to the grocery store or a cafe to get food.

After three days of not leaving his side, Olivia suggested they take a walk in the park or go and visit the rockefeller Christmas tree to view the lights; something she had never done without Eli before.

She would insist on waiting. She would wait for her stomach to hurt so badly that she would eat. She would wait for her mother to tell her that visiting hours were over. She would wait for him to squeeze her hand back.

It was news that changed the way we saw the bond between Melaina and Eli. It sent chills up our spines and tears to our eyes.

It was a Monday morning, we were in the hospital room like we always were. Melaina was asleep at Eli's bedside and Elliot and I were talking about christmas plans. Our medical examiner, Melinda, showed up both to say hello and give us the news. After visiting for a few minutes, she handed us the file that contained the details of the shooting.

"Why does this involve us? We aren't allowed to have anything to do with this case." Elliot explained defensively.

"I just thought I'd let you know that that little boy is a hero." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Everybody knew that Eli was a mini superman.

"The angle of the shot. The bullet was shot at a small diagonal pointing down. Eli blocked the bullet from Melaina by the way he was angled. Had Eli been on the other side of Melaina where the bullet would have hit her first-"

"It would have been a clear headshot..."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's only been nine months since i updated. No hard feelings, right? Hah. Sorry bout that.**

* * *

><p>I blindly searched for Elliot's hand. I can't bear the thoughts of loosing her. She has been my whole life for the past ten years. Tears quickly began falling as I pictured a bullet lodged in my little girls skull. I wanted to throw up; I almost did. Melinda saw this and knew it would be a good time to leave us some privacy. She turned around and exited the room. No sooner than the door had closed I was sitting in the couch, crying into my hands. Elliot took he seat next to me and rubbed my back gently. I sat up and he took my hand again, rubbing his thumb back and forth.<p>

I was exhausted, mentally and physically. Already I would get five hours of sleep if I was lucky. Now i'm hoping for a few minutes.

"I can't do this by myself anymore." I said this because it was true, not because I needed sympathy.

"You don't have to. I'm here and I always will be." Elliot said, raising his hand to my neck and pulled me closer to him. There was nothing romantic about it. It was in comfort. I let my head fall to his shoulder, giving me a second to breathe.

"She's okay, Olivia. She is still here and she won't leave us." Elliot assured me. I had nothing to say. The tears stopped and I stood up, moving to find Melaina.

Melaina woke me up at 5:30 am on Saturday morning. She knew that visiting hours at the hospital began at seven so she woke me up early so that we could squeeze in our hot chocolate.

It had been five days since the shooting and Melaina was in the worst stages of PTSD: not talking often- if at all-, flashbacks daily, constant nightmares, and a loss of appetite. She would eat twice a day if we got lucky. I would end up at her bedside, talking and holding her through her nightmares. It broke my heart seeing her like this and I could only hope she would begin her long road to recovery soon.

"Ready?" she asked quietly, her warmest robe wrapped around her and hot chocolate in her hand.

We walked outside and she made her way onto my lap. I hadn't seen her this vulnerable since her preschool days. Now she clings to me as if I am all she has left. And in her mind, that may be exactly what's happening.

The sun rose slowly and colored the sky. There was no talking done this morning, just feeling. Feeling the crisp air fill our lungs, feeling the warmth of our drinks circulating through our bodies. Just feeling.

It was the knowledge that Eli could pass in the outcome of this. It was the feeling of Melaina's constant shuddering breaths against my chest. Those were the horrid facts that made me want to stop trying altogether.

But I would keep going. The fear of Melaina staying in her current state scared me more than anything else could. I would fight for her. I would do this for her.

The day finally came. Three weeks after the shooting, we were sitting around Eli's hospital bed talking about everything from why the sun is yellow to why this had to happen to us.

We heard a whimper, we looked down and saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes, making themselves known as they opened.

They opened.

For the first time in almost a month.

"Eli," was the only thing that escaped out mouths. Tears fell down our faces, the pull of gravity sending them to our laps.

I stepped back and let Kathy and Elliot be with their son when he woke up. I woke Melaina up once all if the nurses that had come to check on Eli left. She wasn't ready to see him yet, though. Her mental state could physically send her into something uncontrollable if we put the news of Eli's awakening on her. I told her that we could grab lunch then come back once he is used to his surroundings and is comfortable.

Once we returned, Melaina's hand glued to mine, we made our way up to Eli's room. I kneeled down in front of her and held her shoulders in my hands.

"Melaina, when you see Eli, he will be really tired. Just be gentle, ok?" I told her. She nodded her head and I opened the door.

The second I walked in, our eyes were on eachother. It's like we were having a whole conversation without saying anything.

In those couple seconds, I told him how much I missed him. I told him how worried I was. But most of all, I told him that I never left his side.

He got the message.

I walked over to him and didn't know what to do. I wanted to hold his and or hug him like I had for almost a month but our parents were there. Its embarrassing. I gave my mom the look that's said 'get out' and she left along with Elliot.

"I thought you were dead. I mean I know I say that I wish you were dead when we fight sometimes but I didn't actually mean it." I said with a small laugh. Eli didn't say anything, though. I knew he was confused, he was scared, and he his last memory was a gun pointed at me.

I walked over to him and held his hand.

"You saved me. Thank you." I thought about how much my life could have changed without him and, taking a risk, I quickly kissed his cheek.

Little did I know, my mom and Elliot were watching through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry for how this story ended up. I lost my motivation for this story and left you guys hanging. Here's a chapter I threw together to give you some kind of closure. I had big plans for this, originally. Had my motivation stayed, there would still be a sequel after this. I'm hoping to someday re-write this entire series in hopes of improving it and finding that muse again. Thank you all so much for making my first fanfiction experience a good one. Y'all are amazing :) Again, sorry for the total and complete horridity(made up word) of this chapter. I just couldn't go on without giving you something to end with, not that anybody remembers this story anyways. Oh well. Once again, thanks for everything.**

* * *

><p>Olivia stared through the window and took a deep breath, willing herself not to freak out.<p>

"Did your daughter just kiss my son?" Elliot asked playfully, nudging Olivia in the shoulder. Olivia just smiled and let a tears run down her cheek. She was so close to losing her daughter. So close to losing everything she lived for.

It didn't take long for Melaina to pull out her Nintendo DS and start playing it with Eli. He couldn't move one arm because of the wound but was perfectly fine watching as Melaine showed him the new levels in their game that she unlocked.

Olivia and Elliot gave the two a few minutes alone before reentering the room. Melaina and Eli didn't even look up, not that that surprised them.

Maybe things would finally be back to normal.

* * *

><p>The next two months passed slowly. While every day brought new struggles, it also brought new miracles. Melaina and Eli grew closer while he recovered, they visited weekly therapy sessions, and spent plenty of time playing their video games.<p>

Eli was completely back to normal within a couple months, but his fear of going out in public without someone he trusted didn't, and probably wouldn't, go away. In some hope, the situation was the same for Melaina. Elliot and I can't help but get worried over their attachment to each other, but we realize now that It's the only way they can take the next step in their healing. Besides, what harm can two ten year olds cause?

I hear Eli telling Melaina how cool the his MineCraft game is.

I feel Elliot's arm wrap around my shoulders playfully as we walk.

I look at my daughter and I see just how much growth she has made.

I see what a beautiful girl she is beneath all of the walls and layers that tend to hide her.

Hand in hand, Melaina guided Eli through the park for the first time since his life was almost lost two months ago.

The puddles splashed under their feet, water droplets danced in the air. The two of them aren't perfect, but they are perfect for each other, for us.

And when stripped of all boundaries and limits, they are incredible.

When there are no walls to hide their trust in each other.

When all you can see is what lies behind the bravery.

_They are invincible._

* * *

><p><strong>I literally put this together in ten minutes with every ounce of energy I have for this story. I can barely get myself to post this because of how terrible it is. I wish I didn't lose my motivation, I really do. But if it's any consolation, my motivation moved to a different story which is hopefully better than this one considering I started this over two years ago. So here's that. If you haven't forgotten about me(which I would've), feel free to read this. I promise, I won't let it end up like this one. s9495234/1/The-List**


	14. Chapter 14

I am SO sorry to anybody, if there was anybody, who got the email for a new chapter in this story. That chapter was meant for The List but I posted it to the wrong story. Again, my apologies.


End file.
